


How they got together

by bluebabynochu



Series: Friends will be friends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hinata is the sun, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Texting, hinata is dense, kageyama tries to get into hinata’s pants, lol, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebabynochu/pseuds/bluebabynochu
Summary: the title explains the whole purpose of this ficthis is before Tsukishima and kuroo became a thing SO HAH HNGNBDIIDenjoy my palsidk what im doing





	How they got together

**Author's Note:**

> the title explains the whole purpose of this fic
> 
> this is before Tsukishima and kuroo became a thing SO HAH HNGNBDIID
> 
> enjoy my pals
> 
> idk what im doing

Hinata: hey Kageyama kun!

Hinata: did u know that front cat paws r diff from the back paws bc the front paws hv five toes n ghe back has 4

Kageyama: Did you get this from Kenma?

Hinata: from KUroo actualy

Hinata: he hacked kens phoen

Kageyama: I see, but that’s a really interesting fact. I had no idea.

Hinata: I KNOW RIGHHTJJTT

Hinata: ITS SO ADORBABLE JUST THINKIJGN ANOUT TI?

Kageyama: Yes.

Kageyama: Is that all you wanted to say?

Kageyama: Because it’s 3 in the morning and we have to sleep. We have school dumbass.

Hinata: I KNOW but liKE

Hinata: I cant SLEEP YK?

Hinata: And SHOUDLNT YOU BE asleep TOO???? =.=

Kageyama: I should, yes. But your texts woke me up.

Hinata: AwW my txts woke u up

Kageyama: You don’t have to repeat what I said.

Hinata: i kneo

Hinata: but yamayamakun ure so funny sometmes

Kageyama: Learn how to spell the next time you want to text me.

Hinata: its 3 IN THE MORNING

Hinata: MY HEADS BUZZED UP

Kageyama: Oh right. Ok, well. Goodnight.

Hinata: ure leavignn??????

Hinata: text me SORMORE

Kageyama: Don’t stay up too late.

 

 

  
-

 

 

Kageyama: Don’t tell me you stayed up too late. You’re not in school. Are you coming to practice later?

Kageyama: Oi.

Kageyama: Answer your phone.

Kageyama: It’s 10am.

Hinata: OH FUCK

Hinata: SHIT

Hinata: I STAYED UP WATCHCING A DANCE MOVIE

Hinata: GAH I GUESS I’ll just go to practice n skip school

Kageyama: Dumbass.

Hinata: u cant use ur phone in school???

Kageyama: I know. I have permission.

Hinata: u have permission

Kageyama: Yes. I have permission. From myself.

Hinata: it not funny when u type it like that

Hinata: u gotta make it look intense liek

Hinata: Yes I have permission.

Hinata: .

Hinata: From Myself.

Kageyama: Wtf.

Hinata: it looks as if you build up tension yk and then just dropped it there

Kageyama: I don’t find it funny either way.

Kageyama: Oh crap. Class is starting.

Kageyama: Come to practice.

Hinata: i will bakageyama

Hinata: yk i will :DDDDD

 

 

  
-

 

 

Kageyama: YOU DIDNT COME TO PRACTICE

 

 

-

 

 

Yamaguchi: KAGEYAMA IS SO MADDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yamaguchi: HINATA

 

 

  
-

 

 

Kageyama: You’re a liar. I feel

Kageyama: BETRAYED

Hinata: OHHHHHHH :0

Hinata: WAS THAT THE TENSION TEXT THING U JUST DID

Hinata: omg kags im so proud of u babe

Kageyama: Pls don’t call me babe. And Kags.

Hinata: did u just say pls

Kageyama: I say it sometimes. Just not to you.

Hinata: bitch i inow that

Kageyama: Excuse me?

Hinata: im just sayig u used shortform bitch omg AND WHY DONT U EVER BEG ME?

Kageyama: Oh right.

Hinata: younjever say pls to me ok then ill just call u yamayamakun

Kageyama: Anything but that.

Hinata: oh?

Kageyama: And Bakageyama or Kags, or whatever nickname you have for me. My name is Kageyama.

Hinata: Kageyama

Kageyama: What?

Hinata: y r we friends

Kageyama: WhT

Kageyama: we’r enjot friends

Hinata: WTF

Kageyama: Sorry. I got distracted. Tsukishima’s tutoring me.

Hinata: TSUKISHIMA IS TUTORING YOU

Hinata: WTF IS TIS?????

Hinata: YOUNDONT EVEN LIEK HIM

Kageyama: In fact, I hate him.

Hinata: THEN WHY DONT U ASK YACHI SAN

Kageyama: I don’t want to trouble her. At least I can make trouble for Tsukishima.

Hinata: omg thats

Hinata: thats so smart kags wtf

Kageyama: Oi.

Hinata: o yah sry i didnt go to practove btw

Kageyama: I sometimes fail to understand how I’m able to understand your typos- but I’m still mad about that.

Hinata: senpai dont punish me

Kageyama: What?

Kageyama: I’m not your senpai.

Hinata: Senpaisj do ME

Kageyama: What??

Hinata: SENAPAI I WANT U TO

Hinata: FJKKKKSUICIKKNSNAM

Kageyama: Dumbass what the fuck are you saying?

Hinata: TANAKA AND NOYA SAN HACKED MY PHONE IM SRYHFNNGNGKG

Hinata: OMG PLS FORGET EVERYTH U SAW

Hinata: EVEN IF U DONT UNDERSTAND JUST FORGET IT

Kageyama: How are they able to hack your phone? Are you with them right now?

Hinata: YAHHHH we @ coachs

Kageyama: I expect u to be at practice tomorrow.

Hinata: so u dont expect me to b at school

Kageyama: Not really.

Hinata: fair enuf

Hinata: k ill b at school and practve

Kageyama: Pls learn how to spell. I know I’m not smart too, but at least I can spell.

Hinata: omG U SAID PLS AGAIN

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

Hinata: do u ever think about the sun

Hinata: like how its so bright

Hinata: and so

Hinata: sunny

Kageyama: Sleep... is well needed for a boy like you.

Hinata: IM A MAN

Kageyama: You’re not a man.

Hinata: ITS A SATURDAY YAMAYAMAKUN

Kageyama: Please don’t.

Hinata: AND ITS ONLY 8 PM

Hinata: Y R U TELLING ME TO SLEEP WHRN URE NTO SLEEPYING

Kageyama: I’m being tutored.

Hinata: WHY ON A STAURDAY

Kageyama: We moved tutoring to Saturday’s.

Hinata: WHY

Hinata: SO WE’re nOT HANING OUT next saturdaybbvvv?????

Kageyama: I don’t think so.

Hinata: BUT SATURDAY’s ARE OUR DAYS????? KAGEYAMA??????????

Hinata: I FEEL LIKE

Hinata: MY HEART IS BREAKING?????

Hinata: THATS LIEK THE ONLY day afTER PRACTVE WE HANG OUT

Kageyama: We can easily move our days to Sunday.

Hinata: Oh

Hinata: BUT I

Hinata: ok i think we can do that

Kageyama: Yeah.

Hinata: what time does ur tuition end

Kageyama: I seem to be annoying Tsukishima, so probably soon.

Hinata: Gr8!!! so since we’r moving our sat’s to sund’s,,,,, come over tmrw

Kageyama: Sat’s to Sund’s.

Kageyama: Lmao.

Kageyama: But alright. I’ll come over tomorrow. Now sleep.

Hinata: nite kags

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
Hinata: am i annoying?

Kageyama: Very.

Hinata: oh

Hinata: ok..

Kageyama: Is there something wrong?

Kageyama: Sorry. I only meant it as a joke.

Hinata: nothings wrong

Kageyama: Are you sure?

Hinata: yeah

Kageyama: You know you can talk to me right?

Hinata: ik

Kageyama: You know.

Hinata: i

Hinata: it was just that

Hinata: some boys in class this morning

Hinata: i overheard them talking about me

Hinata: n they said they only hang out w me bc im friends w seniors

Hinata: but im just pushy and annoying all the time and it gets on their nerves

Hinata: sry its just stupid

Hinata: forget it

Kageyama: You’re not annoying.

Hinata: rn i feel like i am

Kageyama: Well... you’re not annoying. You can be over the top sometimes, but that’s just how you are, and if they have a problem with you being you, they can shove their own heads up their own fucking ass.

Kageyama: Don’t let it get to your head.

Kageyama: They’re not worth it. Trust me, you know me. I know what that feels like.

Hinata: thanks kageyama

Hinata: it just hurt me a lot

Hinata: i cried

Hinata: i cried bc i didnt kno people can b so mean

Hinata: im sorry if ive ever said anyth bad about u

Hinata: ure a gr8 friend

Hinata: thank u

Kageyama: I’m always here.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kageyama: I do think about the sun sometimes.

Hinata: It’s 4 in the morning

Kageyama: I can see that.

Hinata: y r u suddenly texting me at 4am bakageyama

Kageyama: I just wanted to answer your question about weather I’ve ever thought about the sun.

Hinata: i didnt ACTUALLY expect u to answer

Hinata: id NEVER peg u to be one to think about the sun

Kageyama: I don’t know.

 

  
Kageyama: You remind me of the sun though.

Hinata: me?

Kageyama: Yeah. Even your hair’s orange.

Hinata: omg same

Hinata: TWINS

Kageyama: Okay.

Kageyama: But the sun’s pretty.

Hinata: is that u lowkey tryna flirt w me or smth

Kageyama: Is it working?

Hinata: oh

Kageyama: Because I don’t know how flirting works. I looked it up online- gave me a bunch if pick up lines, but they were all so cheesy and I don’t want to be like that.

Hinata: i

Hinata: wait

Hinata: r u srs?????

Hinata: WAIT

Hinata: ARE YOU FLIRTING??? IWITN ME???

Hinata: EITH?

Hinata: with*

Kageyama: Yes.

Hinata: Kageyama, do u kno what flirting is for exactly?

Kageyama: I may not know how to flirt but I’m not dumb.

Kageyama: Of course I know what flirting is for.

Hinata: r u trying to get into my pants

Kageyama: Oh my god don’t put it like that.

Hinata: R U EVEN KAGEYAMA????

Kageyama: I AM DUMBASS

Hinata: this convo went from 0-100 real QUICKKKKKK

Kageyama: Hm yeah.

Hinata: i dont know what to say kageyama

Hinata: what do i respond

Hinata: do u want me to flirt back

Kageyama: No, I’d rather you not.

Hinata: is this a way of trying to cheer me up from that annoying thing the other day

Hinata: bc if it is

Hinata: thx

Hinata: u made my day brighter today

Kageyama: I

Hinata: you?

Kageyama: No problem.

 

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

Hinata: YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT PRATIVE

Hinata: WHEN COUGH SOMEONE COUGH WASNT ther TODAY

Kageyama: Sorry. I... had to be excused. Family business.

Hinata: :o sry!!!

Kageyama: Uh no. It’s fine Hinata.

Kageyama: But what happened?

Hinata: Oh right. Kenma texted me but i ddint know so he calle dme and then APPARENTLY IT WAS KUROO SAN

Hinata: I TOLD EVRY1 IT WAS KUROO SAYING HI ON THE PHOEN AND TSUKISHIMA RUSHED TOWARDS ME AND GRABBED MY OHONE AND ENDED THE CALL

Hinata: BIIIIIITCH

Kageyama: Oh, why would he do that?

Kageyama: I thought Kuroo san and Tsukishima were friends?

Hinata: thyere friends???????

Hinata: SINCE WHEN

Kageyama: I don’t know, but one day Tsukishima was tutoring me and he had to go use the toilet. His phone kept making sounds- like you know when someone texts you and you get the notification. So i was getting really annoyed and I decide to put his phone on silent and then I saw Kuroo san’s name.

Hinata: omg DO U RMBR WHAT IT SAID???? whta did he say

Kageyama: I don’t remember much but it probably had something to do with hanging out?

Hinata: OK AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED WHEN STINGYSHIMA CANE BACK from THE TOILET

Kageyama: I told him that Kuroo was sending him texts and I asked him since when were you friends.

Kageyama: He legit froze. I’m not even exaggerating. He literally didn’t move for about a good 10 seconds before he said thanks for letting him know that Kuroo was texting him and he was silent the whole way through tutoring.

Hinata: how the fuck did he manage to tutor u while silent

Kageyama: He had his ways.

Hinata: i dont want to know

Hinata: BUT OMG I DODNT KNOW THEY WERE FRIENDS

Kageyama: To be honest... I think they’re more than that- but I could be wrong.

Hinata: omg thatd be so cute tho wtf omg

Hinata: Kageyama get soemone who’ll text u all the time

Hinata: id like to see u try put up w their bullshIT

Kageyama: I have you for that.

Hinata: o

Hinata: oh yeah u do

Kageyama: I do.

 

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

Kageyama: It’s Sunday. Are you not coming over?

Hinata: omg yamayamakun i cant come today

Hinata: i have to take care of my sister at the park

Hinata: ure welcome to come join tho!!!

Kageyama: Are you sure?

Hinata: YEAH!!! im sure natsu will love u

 

 

  
“She doesn’t love me. I feel betrayed yet again by an orange head,” Kageyama deadpans and Hinata barks out a laugh.

They’re sitting on the park bench facing Natsu who’s playing with her friends.

“It’s okay! She’ll will love you. I’ll make sure of it,” Hinata says and Kageyama grunts. Hinata leans back and folds his arms, he looks up at the sky and as cliche as it is, Kageyama can’t help but look at his friends face.

He feels his chest clenching and he bites his lip as he takes in the view.

“Let’s try something different next week,” Hinata says suddenly, turning his head to face Kageyama and the latter almost chokes on air as he looks away as fast as possible.

“Try what?” Kageyama coughs out.

“Why don’t we invite Tsukishima and Yamaguchi over? Maybe we can play games with them,” Hinata suggests and Kageyama can’t help but think, but Sunday’s are ours. They’re our day.

“I thought we had a mutual understanding that we both hated Tsukishima,” Kageyama says and Hinata scrunches his nose, “Oh right. But ya know? Wherever one of them are, the other’s there too.”

Kageyama snorts and agrees.

“Just like us,” he suddenly blurts out.

Hinata stares at him suspiciously.

“Yeah... just like us,” Hinata says quietly.

 

 

  
-

 

 

Hinata: yk what

Hinata: FUCK them

Hinata: FUCK THEM all

Hinata: I DIDNT NEED THEM ANYWAYS

Hinata: THEYRE LOSERS

Hinata: THATS WHAT THEY ARE

Hinata: FUCKING LOSERS

Hinata: YOU KNO?

Kageyama: whshts wkrogn?

Kageyama: WhT’s wrogn

Kageyama: What’s wrong?

Hinata: Friends. Fake fuckinf friends. Three F’s

Hinata: 0 fucks given

Hinata: y do people like them EXIST

Hinata: theyr horrible

Hinata: iN theyd fuckifn horrible ukd

Hinata: its leik no oje wants to be my firne d

Kageyama: Don’t say that. I’m your friend aren’t I?

Hinata: YEAH but BUT UOURE different KAGEYAMA

Kageyama: I’m different?

Kageyama: I’m not your friend?

Hinata: No

Hinata: ure like my best friend

Hinata: the only one who gets me yk?

Hinata: they

Hinata: theyd ont get me

Hinata: they don’t understand me like you do

Kageyama: Thats

Kageyama: I’m you’re best friend?

Hinata: u dont want to b my bf?

Kageyama: Bf?

Hinata: best friend kageyama

Kageyama: Oh

Kageyama: Of course I want to be your best friend.

Kageyama: I just...

Hinata: yoy dont wana be best frined

Kageyama: I do.

Hinata: then y do i feel like ure hesitating

Kageyama: It’s nothing.

Hinata: dont like kagyama

Kageyama: I’m not lying.

Hinata: i told u, u understand me like no one else does

Hinata: do u think i dont understand u?

Kageyama: You don’t understand enough.

Hinata: then can u tell me?

Hinata: bc i suddenly feel like you haye mefir some reason

Kageyama: I don’t hate you Hinata.

Hinata: you dont hate me

Kageyama: I really like you.

Hinata: Thanks.

Hinata: im sorry i woke u up

 

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
Tsukishima: You’re so dense sometimes.

Tsukishima: I take that back.

Tsukishima: You’re dense all the time.

Tsukishima: Kageyama likes you.

Hinata: i know he likes me

Tsukishima: He likes you

Tsukishima: He likes you

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

  
Hinata: do u like me

Kageyama: Yeah? I told you I did didn’t I?

Hinata: ik u did but like i mean

Hinata: i mean

Hinata: do u like me more than like like?

Hinata: as in u like me more than a friend

Kageyama: that fucking dick im gonna kill him

Hinata: don’t kill him

Hinata: u like me

Hinata: as in

Hinata: omg when i asked if u were trying to get into my pants

Hinata: YOU WERENT KIDDING

Kageyama: Oh my god.

Kageyama: Let’s not talk about this.

Hinata: NO

Hinata: lets talk about this

Hinata: kageyama lets talk about how you think im pretty and how u want to get into my pants and how u were actually flirting with me and how i was SO FUCKING BLIND

Hinata: Kageyama lets talks about how u like me

Hinata: u like me more than a friend

Hinata: u want to be my boyfriend

Hinata: oh god i straight out rejected u that day wout even knowing

Hinata: i friend zoned u

Hinata: I BEST FRIEND ZONE U

Hinata: I FEEL SO BAD

Hinata: KAGEYAMA IM

Hinata: PLS SAY SMTH

Kageyama: Ok

Kageyama: I do like you more than a friend should. I want to- I really want to hold your hand. I wow i wow ok i really like uou

Kageyama: but

Kageyama: u

Hinata: i like u

Hinata: if me calling u babe fhat one time didnt tel u anyth

Hinata: i shoulve been more direct

Kageyama: I should’ve been more direct too.

Hinata: So

Kageyama: You like me?

Hinata: Yeah dude. I have. God we’e so stupid

Kageyama: We have to thank Tsukishima.

Hinata: what rhe fuck why

Kageyama: As much as we hate him. He told me he couldn’t bare to watch us like this.

Kageyama: So u like me?

Hinata: fuck yeah

Kageyama: Ohkay

Hinata: do we need tsukishima to make us date

Kageyama: No- you wanna be my boyf

Hinata: whenever u talk in shortformm

Hinata: it scares me

Hinata: but yes pls

Hinata: lets date

Kageyama: Now we get to be together all the time.

Hinata: tat sounds so creepy yama kun

Kageyama: shut it

Kageyama: this means i can protect you from danger

Kageyama: do you know how soft you looked that day at the park

Kageyama: you know how much i wanted to kiss you

Hinata: who knew u were such a sap tobio

Kageyama: Fuck. im more than a sap

Kageyama: im a romantic. did u knwo ethat?

Hinata: does u talking like this have to do w u being a romantic

Kageyama: yes bc nothing else matters right now expect for u

Hinata: OK ENOUGH

Kageyama: You like it though. I can tell.

Hinata: OF COURSE U CAN

Hinata: u know me better than anyone

Kageyama: yeah

Kageyama: But u don’t know me as much as I though you did but okay.

Hinata: IM SORRY IM DUMB

Kageyama: I’m dumb too. That’s not an excuse.

Hinata: I hate you.

Kageyama: You like me Hinata.

Hinata: you like me Tobio.

Kageyama: fuck you

Kageyama: thats not fair

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i rly explained hinata’s feelings about kags here well, but basically, hes liked kageyama way before kageyama started cathing feels for him. BUT HINATA THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE bc hes like “he’ll never like me like that so its ok”


End file.
